


So Far From Home

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rogue elf prince meets a strange man in an inn one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just an I'm sorry because of the Julimin being posted so late. it was inspired by an edit I forced a friend to do.

It’d been a year since Changmin had left his home. Long forgotten were the flowing rivers and proud trees of his homeland. He’s grown comfortable in the company of men. At their bars and their inns he feasts as they do, enjoys the same simple pleasures. Really, there’s not much of a difference.

It was only when he’d let his hood slip just a little too far down would they notice something off. Perhaps it would be the way his white skin caught the candle light, or an ear too pointy to be human. Sometimes it was his eyes, too bright. Too shimmering.

Whatever they noticed they only noticed for a second. Men were easy to fool, Changmin soon found. Drunk men even easier. All he’d have to do was move a step over and conceal himself, maybe if they were sober enough he’d have to fall into the shadows. No matter what, they never bothered him for long.

Tonight was different. Tonight there was a man of different type, different standing. He sought out Changmin immediately, even with his hood fully on.

“Never seen an elf with short hair before,” he muses, and Changmin jumps in his seat at the comment.

“Well perhaps you’ve never seen an elf at all,” Changmin counters, peaking out from his hood to get a look at the man, also cloaked in darkness, only a butterfly lip smile visible from beneath, “for I don’t see a single elf here tonight, long-haired or not.”

The man laughs and takes a seat next to Changmin, “Your speech gives yourself away, little elf. No man here would be so polite.”

His tone of voice angers Changmin. It was too blunt, too on point with everything, Changmin draws his hood closer to him as the stranger takes off his own to stare at him, gentle almond-shaped eyes attempting to get a better look at him, “Maybe you just haven’t spoken to the right men then. Go and find someone else nice; I’m sure there’s one decent man here.”

The man hums out a sigh and reaches out for Changmin’s hood. Changmin draws back at once, throwing his head against the stomach of another man; he turns around in a quick apology, the very thing he was protecting falling off his head in betrayal.

The passing man spares him no glance, but the man at his table bares into him with an intense gaze.

Hands grab at his wrist before he can pull his hood back on, “As beautiful as the moon,” the man whispers, “If not challenging it’s beauty completely,” one of his hands releases Changmin’s wrist to run over his cheek, “So soft and smooth, so innocent.”

Changmin’s eyes grow wide at the other man’s delicate touch, “You know nothing of innocence,”  he says, hands shaking as he speaks. It was one thing to be in the company of men, another to have them touch him with such causality, as if strokes of fingers were the same as words.

“You’re right I don’t,” the man tells him, “But you certainly do. What’s your name?”

With a glance around him, making sure he hadn’t drawn attention to himself with the lack of protection he glares at the stranger, “What makes you think you deserve to know?”

“I will confide to you my name if you do the same for me,” he answers, fingertips tracing his jaw now, “I’m Yunho. Of where is no importance, just like I don’t expect you to tell me where you ran from.”

Both of Changmin’s hands curl into fists, and Yunho lets loose his grip on the one he’s holding, making instead to hold it in his with near admiration.

“Changmin,” he finally says, voice as quiet as a whisper of leaves.

Yunho nods at him, thumb moving over Changmin’s hand in small ministrations, “And is this little elf alone here? Alone in the place of vicious men?”

Changmin’s eyes narrow at his words, “You speak so ill of your own race,” Yunho laughs and leans towards him.

“So you admit that you’re an elf?” he asks, and Changmin’s eyebrows knit in frustration.

“I admitted to nothing,” he tells him, heart skipping when Yunho’s nose brushes against his jaw.

“Nothing? Alright. Say I believe you. How do you explain your ears?”

“A simple birth defect,” Changmin whispers, and Yunho’s hand cups his chin in a tight grip.

He tilts his head to examine his features with a smirk, “Elf or not I would give anything to have you in my room tonight, in my arms.”

Changmin blinks at his words, mouth opening in surprise and then closing again, looking up at Yunho with wide eyes, “You would take my innocence you so insistently claim I have?”

Yunho smiles and brushes back the hair from his face, resting his hand on his neck, “If I don’t then another selfish man surely will,” he brushes his fingers against the back of Changmin’s neck and sighs at the feeling of the soft skin, “Changmin I want to mark your fair skin, see those soft lips bruised and swollen from my kisses. I want to see your beautiful hands on me and feel your body with my own. Most of all I want to see you laying beneath me, calling out my name in pure ecstasy.”

Changmin’s breath hitches at the words, drawing his hand back from Yunho’s and lifting his other to Yunho’s wrist, making to push the  hand off of him before he looks up into Yunho’s eyes.

They’re burning with emotion, and whether that emotion be decent or not, Changmin can’t bring himself to care.

“So, come up to my room?” Yunho asks again, and this time Changmin nods without a questioning thought.

Yunho’s smile turns charming and with a grace Changmin’s never seen in men he gets up from his chair to hold out a hand to Changmin.

Changmin takes it whilst chewing on his bottom lip, hand reaching back to pull his hood over him as they gain a steady wave of attention.

Yunho’s room is simple, small, the normal lodgings of this type of inn, but Changmin doesn’t mind. Because now that he can see Yunho in the clear moonlight as he tosses his robe to the floor, he can see that Yunho is not the typical man of this inn.

There is no scraggly beard, no greasy hair, no dirt smudged in the worst of places so dark it makes Changmin wince. He was clean, by human standards of course, not Elvish, his tunic is dark, but shows no signs of stains or rips, and on his hip lay several sheathed weapons.

“Seldom it is to see men like you in inns like these,” Changmin comments as he lays his own cloak on the old wooden chair in the room.

Yunho laughs and takes Changmin’s hands in his, “Even more so to meet someone like you,” he adds with a slight smirk before planting his lips on Changmin’s in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Changmin’s hands leave Yunho’s to grip his tunic, pulling him closer with hunger and need.

“Such an impatient little elf,” Yunho comments, and Changmin can’t bring himself to argue as Yunho kisses him again, with more force this time. He feels the man’s tongue slip past his lips, and he lets him consume him wholly, strong arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him close against an equally strong chest.

Difficult laces stand in the way of Changmin seeing more of Yunho, and he sets to work on them immediately, pulling and tearing until a decent amount of skin is revealed. He lets his fingers move over the warm skin as they kiss. Yunho’s much softer and more inviting than Changmin had imagined, and he breaks the kiss to see him with his eyes, pushing the tunic the rest of the way off and admiring the bare skin, littered with scars and bruises never fully healed, a stripe of hair leading down to his thin pants where his growing erection is concealed.

Yunho’s hands smother his cheeks, thumbs running over the tips of Changmin’s ears, making Changmin gasp and dig nails into Yunho’s bare skin.

“Very sensitive ears for someone who claims to be man,” Yunho says with a smirk, pushing him against the cold wall of the inn’s room, peeling the tunic off his shoulders and away from his entire body, making quick work of the rest of his clothes, leaving him bare in pearl white skin for Yunho’s dark eyes to take in.

Changmin gasps at the cold air engulfing him, pulling himself closer to Yunho to revel in his body heat. He chuckles at him, hands hooking under his thighs and lifting him to wrap his legs around his waist.

Changmin folds his lean legs around him with ease, grinding against him in a desperate attempt for friction. It gives them both the same affect, moaning at the sudden feeling of pleasure. Yunho’s hands slip up to Changmin’s ass, groping the flesh before spreading him apart and circling his tight entrance with his finger.

“You think it nice to tease?” Changmin spits out, “I’ll have you know I’m a prince, and you should treat me with the utmost respect,” he continues, not giving a single care at what he spills out, desperate only to find some sort of release. Never has he felt so wound up and lost.

Yunho’s breath brushes his ear, “A runaway prince?” he mutters, “A runaway elf prince. What a rare thing,” Yunho stops all movements for a moment, as if suddenly questioning his actions.

A hand pulls back on his hair, capturing from his sweet abyss in the crook of Yunho’s neck. Lips captured his, and Changmin moans against plump lips as Yunho’s hand reaches to give attention to his cock, using the precum dripping from his crown as lube as his hand works him nearly to release.

Yunho bites down on Changmin’s bottom lip, pulling back before sucking at it as he undresses himself completely.

Hands grip Changmin’s bum again as Yunho walks them over to the bed, dropping Changmin onto the hardly comfortable mattress before leaving him to search through a knapsack set away in the corner of the room. Changmin enjoya the sight of muscular thighs left on complete display as the man searches, eyes sweeping over the curve of Yunho’s ass and the curly hair pooling around his hard shaft, and the mentioned member, drooling for him. Just for him, because of him. Changmin moans from his own thoughts.

Yunho returns to him with a bottle of some sort of oil, grinning down at Changmin as he climbs over him.

“Can you take all of me?” Yunho asks, lifting his ankle to hook over his shoulder and pressing a finger into the bottle of oil.

Changmin lets his fingers ghost down Yunho’s arm propped up by a hand pressed into his hip before nodding, “All that you give me,” he answers.

Yunho smiles before leaning down and kissing his stomach, “I would never hurt a creature as fair as you,” he promises before slipping an oil-covered finger past Changmin’s tight ring of muscles.

Changmin gasps at the intrusion, letting his arms fall back against his head as he watches Yunho’s fingers disappear inside of him, stretching him with greed before he thrusts them in and out of his entrance, all the while watching for Changmin’s reactions.

His fingers are pulled out, and the bottle’s remaining contents are drenched onto Yunho’s hands before he rubs it on to his cock, mixing the oil with the precum leaking from his tip before positioning himself at Changmin’s entrance.

“I want you,” Changmin assures him the moment he noticed a hint of uncertainty in Yunho’s gaze, “Don’t you want me?” he breaths out, and Yunho’s breath comes out in a gasp as he pushes in.

“More than anything,” he grunts out between thrusts into Changmin’s writhing body, “More than anything I want you.”

They wake the next morning cocooned in each other’s warmth, blankets only half draped over their naked bodies as light pours into the room.

“My little elf prince,” Yunho whispers against Changmin’s neck, “My gorgeous elf prince, your secret is safe with me.”

Changmin smiles and sinks back into the warmth of Yunho’s chest, “Even if you told, I could convince any mortal man otherwise.”

Yunho laughs at his confidence, “And if not I’d be sure to slay them.”

Changmin hums in satisfaction at his promise, “That option actually sounds way easier than persuasion.”


End file.
